cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Random-storykeeper/Cave Story Wiki adoption
UPDATE: I just sent in the adoption request today. ~November 16, 2013 Hi everyone who still visits this wiki: Twelve days from the time this post was made, the last active will have been inactive for two months (last active September 15, 2013). Two months (60 days to be exact) is the maximum length an admin can be inactive until the wiki becomes eligible for adoption. Earlier in October, I tried to contact King Marth 64 and Phantom R (who was last active here about 4 months ago). Neither of them have responded to my message, and I don't know if they ever will. After accumulating over 300 edits on Cave Story Wiki, I have decided I want to submit an adoption request to help the wiki further improve. I had a look at some of the past discussions and tried to use some of my editing expertise to help fix up some of the articles. Progress has been made, I suppose, but some features, such as making infoboxes collapsible, require editing MediaWiki pages. Of course, this message will no longer be relevant should an admin come back to this wiki within the twelve day window before this wiki becomes eligible for adoption. If that is the case, this blog post shall be a calling for the other admins to lend their assistance. What I'd like to know from this community is if it's okay for me to adopt this wiki (if it becomes eligible/no admins return) and if any of you would like to receive admin rights as well should I submit the request. I don't know if you have to meet the same requirements as the adoption page suggests, but there's no harm in trying. (Here's the adoption requests page if you need more information about wiki adoption.) Other ramblings I took the skin of this wiki and tested out a new colour scheme on my test wiki that might be easier on the eyes, and hopefully bring out the colour of the links so that they will be easier to read and distinguishable from the normal, white text. The only issue I find with the inverted colours is that red links aren’t affected at all, and I can’t find a CSS code that changes it. Most wikis I’ve looked at so far either use black text against a light background or have a dark background that is dark enough to contrast red. In my opinion, improving article quality is the number one priority at the moment. I've gone through a number of them and tried to come up with sections to place information in, but there are still a whole lot of other articles in other categories that have been left untouched. I've been experimenting with different headings that could possibly be used for some of the articles. Not every article strictly needs to have the same headings across all categories; some headings may be suitable for one article, but not for another. As long as we can get a consistent sequence of headings, I think this should be fine. The next, which requires further discussion, is to find a means of consistency with the articles, ie. which translation the article titles should point to and how to present the other translations on the pages as well. I've been looking at past discussions and renames dealing with this issue, and it seems the dispute mostly has to do with how the PC version is just a fan translation and the other ports are "official". Normally, I would agree with using official translations on that basis, but I strongly believe Cave Story is a different case. More on this some other time. I'm sorry this blog post is really rambly; I tend to do this a lot. I wanted to address some issues, because they will most certainly come up in a discussion some time or later. Category:Blog posts